Popurrí Pokémon
by Merinare
Summary: Contribuciones, regalos, fic-trades y lo que salga. One-shots.
1. Don't Ever Forget

_Regalo para Taylor Rowan. Ha sido toda una experiencia trabajar en un fic sin utilizar ni un solo Pokémon, pero… no sé, no me ha convencido del todo el final. Espero que encuentres la referencia a la película de Disney, y la letra de la canción va al acorde de "Don't Ever Forget", de Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. ¡Un saludo!_

* * *

 **Don't Ever Forget**

El fabuloso y despampanante teatro de los estudios Pokéstar se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, mientras las aspirantes a las chicas Kimono de este año se presentaban, una por una, para realizar su coreografía de canto y baile. Tras las bambalinas, se encontraba una joven delgada, de estatura promedio y ojos azules intensos. Su cabello castaño caía a ambos lados de su cara, y en este momento no dejaban de tambalearse debido a los nervios que ésta tenía.

—Señorita Sapphire Birch, su turno —se dejó oír la voz delante del telón.

Era su momento. Su hora de brillar. Dentro de unos segundos, su elegante figura envuelta en un kimono de seda color frambuesa aparecería súbitamente en el escenario, opacando a todas las anteriores participantes. Sólo debía esperar un momento para generar tensión y expectación y entonces…

—¡Siguiente participante! Señorita Judy H- —la voz tomó por sorpresa a Sapphire. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impaciente?

—¡Esperen! —gritó la chica. —¡Aquí estoy!

La maravillosa y sorpresiva entrada triunfal que la joven esperaba se fue al piso al mismo ritmo que ella, mientras su pie derecho se enganchaba en la parte inferior de sus vestimentas y la hacía trastabillar. El sonido de su caída se hizo aún más intenso debido a la tarima de madera hueca que se encontraba a sus pies, que servía para amplificar la acústica de los que allí se posaran.

Con la cara roja como un tomate y sintiendo las risas de los jueces que se encontraban allí presentes, Sapphire se levantó, reacomodó sus ropas y se posicionó frente al solitario micrófono que había en el centro del escenario. Las risas sólo la ponían aún más nerviosa, y a medida que pasaban los segundos, esos nervios fueron convirtiéndose en un dejo de rabia. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a reírse? La chica estuvo a punto de abandonar el teatro en su bochorno, cuando la primera voz que la había llamado habló de nuevo.

— ¿Eres Sapphire Birch? —preguntó, con tal tranquilidad que sorprendió a la joven.

Sapphire levantó la mirada, y sus ojos abrillantados por el sentimiento de vergüenza enfocaron a un joven de aproximadamente la misma edad que ella, de pelo rojo y ojos plateados. A pesar de que todos los demás jueces, de considerable mayor edad que él, y sin duda afectados por la entrada de la joven se tapaban la boca o tosían para disimular la risa, el joven se mantenía serio, y su rostro denotaba aburrimiento.

— Sí —respondió con timidez la joven. —Ese es mi nombre —reafirmó, con un poco más de seguridad y concentrándose en mirar sólo al joven que no la miraba como si fuera una especie de payaso.

— Mi nombre es Silver —introdujo con amabilidad, y la confianza de Sapphire se reafirmó un poco más. —Veamos lo que tienes para mostrarnos.

Levantando ambas manos en el aire, el joven aplaudió un par de veces. Con el primer aplauso las luces se atenuaron, mientras que con el segundo, una canción empezó a sonar.

Sapphire conocía esa canción. Era la música que ella misma había elegido para cantar el día de hoy. Sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba por los acordes que tanto amaba, y aclarándose la garganta, la chica comenzó a cantar.

 _"Like the wind...I slowly drift away._  
 _Even though...I wish that I could stay._  
 _I'll be gone...not able to move on._  
 _But don't forget..._  
 _We're never apart._

La timidez de la chica se vio compensada lentamente por la fuerza de su voz, y la pasión que ponía en cada uno de sus versos. Lentamente, aquellos molestos jueces comenzaron a callar sus risas para finalmente prestar atención a la actuación de la joven.

 _Right now...I will soon be gone._  
 _And you'll feel...like you can't move on._  
 _When you're down...there's one thing you should know._  
 _Don't forget..._  
 _And I'll be by your side._

El joven de pelo rojizo, que no se había movido de su asiento, poco a poco comenzó a removerse. Lejos de estar emocionado, simplemente se reacomodó, ubicando sus manos entre sus rodillas, y mirando a la chica de manera expectante. Su rostro lo dejaba claro: quería escuchar más de ella.

 _One day...your sadness will just cease._  
 _And your heart...will find its own peace._  
 _So for now...let your tears fall through._  
 _And don't forget..._  
 _The things that we've done._

La hermosa voz de la chica, poco a poco se fue distorsionando. Sapphire quería pelear contra sus sentimientos, pero estos eran más fuertes que ella. ¿Por qué no podía recordarla? Después de lo que habían pasado juntos… El nudo en su garganta se hizo más intenso, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; mientras la chica giraba la cabeza para que estas no cayeran sobre el micrófono, su voz se hizo más potente que nunca.

 _Remember me...when times get so tough._  
 _Remember me...when life gets so rough._  
 _Even gone...my life will carry on._  
 _Just don't forget..._  
 _And I'll be in your heart._

La música se fue atenuando hasta desaparecer en el silencio, mientras Sapphire se enjugaba las lágrimas con una mano y depositaba el micrófono en su pedestal con la otra. El silencio persistía; no se escuchaban aplausos ni risas y sin embargo, la chica no quería abrir los ojos. Lo extrañaba tanto… ¿Por qué no podía recuperarlo?

—No llores.

Era aquel joven, Silver. Sapphire dio un respingo debido a que el pelirrojo, sin decir una palabra, se había subido al escenario y le había ofrecido un pañuelo, que ella tardó en aceptar.

—Déjame hacerte una pregunta: ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma de callar a una multitud? —preguntó, con un aire de misterio.

—No —respondió la chica entre hipidos, imaginándose una clase alborotadora en su mente

—Lo único que debes hacer es usar tu mano —afirmó, tomándole la mano, y alzándola en el aire —Tomas esas uñas tan delicadas tuyas, y…

Sapphire no podía creer lo que el joven estaba por decir. Su mente aún seguía en la clase, y su mano alzada estaba a escasos centímetros de la pared. ¿¡Estaba diciendo que su canto era como escuchar el arañazo de las uñas en un pizarrón!?

—…rasgar una guitarra —completó el joven, alzando la mano de Sapphire con fuerza, y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Una disimulada sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, a pesar del semblante serio. —Acompañado de tu increíble voz, podrías silenciar a una región entera. Bienvenida a las chicas Kimono, Sapphire Birch.


	2. Corazón Helado

_Regalo para NikAssasin. Un fic de Red y White. Supongo que el crack es tu pasión, pero si tengo que hablar con sinceridad, no se me ocurría ni una sola idea acerca de ellos. Gracias al cielo tenía esa bendita canción "Electric Angel", así que pude seguir vagamente la letra y adherirla a la trama de una manera sumamente abstracta. No es perfectamente leal, te lo advierto desde ahora, pero tiene toques y referencias aquí y allá._

 _PD: Hice una pseudo-continuación de este fic en "Terminal". Mi fanatismo por unir one-shots en un mismo AU fue demasiado fuerte. Mira el lado positivo, ¡Tienes una segunda parte para leer! – aunque tal vez no sea la que esperas._

* * *

 **Corazón Helado**

En la cima del Monte Plateado, un entrenador aguarda. Se dice que es el entrenador más fuerte de toda la región anexa de Kanto y Johto. Y a pesar de haberme encontrado a numerosas personas en el pie del monte, ninguna ha oído hablar del tal Red de Kanto. He venido desde demasiado lejos: es hora de llegar a la cima, y ver si las leyendas son ciertas. Puedo sentirla, la adrenalina fluyendo por mis venas mientras me acerco, lenta pero irremediablemente a la parte más alta, y poco a poco, distingo una figura difusa entre la ventisca. Y mientras me acerco más y más, aquella figura voltea repentinamente… Sus ojos rojos como la sangre me enfocan con temeridad, antes de que el roedor en sus hombros salte al suelo, deseoso por pelear una vez más.

.-

Otro combatiente. Una pelea más, una victoria más. Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ninguno era capaz de despertarme de mi meta eterna: ser el mejor entrenador, el mejor del mundo entero. Sólo aquellos con la misma valentía por ser los mejores serán aquellos a los cuales sus oídos llegará el mito del invencible entrenador del Monte Plateado.

Esta vez era una chica. Su pelo largo le llegaba hasta los hombros, y parecía impensable el creer que había escalado la helada montaña con aquellas vestimentas de verano. Temblando descontroladamente, la joven se acercó. Y a pesar de sentir un poco de compasión por el frío que debería estar pasando, mis sueños habían convertido mi alma en una máquina para pelear. Y mis Pokémon lo sabían.

Mi Pikachu saltó de mi hombro, y liberó un Trueno que hizo despejar los cielos. La joven liberó un Pokémon de tipo Planta de aspecto serpentino, al que llamaba Amanda. Y Amanda era más fuerte de lo que había visto nunca. Con cada Tormenta de Hojas, su poder se hacía más fuerte. Luego de dos descargas, mi Pikachu cayó. Y fue momento de enviar a mi siguiente contrincante.

Era la primera persona en meses que había logrado vencer a mi primera pieza de ajedrez. Un ajedrez solitario, en el que siempre vencía, y cuyo rey estaba prisionero. Quería ser libre, en lo profundo de mi corazón. Pero la reina de mis sueños no me lo permitiría. Mis peones me defenderían a muerte, y con cada combate eran cada vez más poderosos. Sin embargo, luego de la caída de Pikachu, mi cerebro salió de un trance.

¿Por qué seguía allí? Con lo mucho que odiaba estar solo, y con lo vacío que se encontraba mi corazón. Anhelaba el contacto humano, el hablar con alguien. Tenía a mis Pokémon, por supuesto, pero ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que les había dirigido la palabra?

Envié a mi segunda pieza, mi Blastoise. Un Rayo Hielo acabaría con ese monstruo de una vez y por todas. Y con la misma velocidad con la que mi Pokémon apareció, este fue abatido… "Amanda" era tan poderosa como veloz. Envié a mi Espeon, el cual sufrió la misma humillación.

¿Qué clase de entrenadora era ésta? ¿Estaba a punto de ser abatido? Mi mente era un torbellino, y mi cara se contraía por la ira, pero en el fondo de mi pecho, mi corazón comenzaba a funcionar. El calor de la batalla existía, sí, pero había algo más. Estaba siendo liberado.

Dos peones más cayeron, mi Venusaur y mi Snorlax. Y con la caída de cada uno de ellos, comenzaba a recordar más cosas. Mi madre. Mis amigos. Los recuerdos de mi viaje. La pasión por ser más fuerte, y mi mejor amigo…

—¡Charizard!

Mi voz sonó ronca, como la de una máquina que ha estado apagada durante años. Y por el rabillo del ojo, mi Charizard me observó. Estaba de vuelta. Sólo un eslabón más, y sería libre… pero mi Pokémon estaba confundido. Tras tantos años luchando, y expresándoles mi deseo por pelear, ¿cómo mostrarle que era momento de decir adiós?

Sus alas se iluminaron como las de un ángel con el destello de la Megaevolución, el arma secreta que jamás había mostrado a ningún combatiente. La llave final que liberaría mis cadenas de esclavitud y me permitiría volver a vivir.

Frente a mí, estaba mi libertadora. Y a mi lado, mi mejor compañero. Ésta era la pelea que lo decidiría todo. Mi destino estaría en manos de dos ángeles, y sólo uno sería quién obtenga la victoria. Sin embargo eso ya no importaba, pues después de aquel congelamiento infinito, mi corazón helado había vuelto a latir.


	3. Terminal

_Regalo para Taylor Rowan (¡hola otra vez!). El prompt de "rechazarlo, pero sin que tenga que ver con sus sentimientos" me ha matado. De lejos, ha sido el reto que más me ha costado. Así que… como mi especialidad son los fics de drama y tragedia, espero que tu corazón no se rompa con lo que estás por leer a continuación._

 _PD: Hice este fic como una pseudo-continuación de "Corazón Helado". Mi fanatismo por unir one-shots en un mismo AU fue demasiado fuerte. Mira el lado positivo, ¡Tienes una precuela para leer!_

* * *

 **Terminal**

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella inolvidable batalla en la cima del Monte Plateado. Después de dos años, la chica a mi lado se había coronado como la entrenadora más fuerte de Kanto, y me había destronado de mi puesto. Y sin embargo allí ella se encontraba, sentada a mi lado en el Parque Nacional de Johto, tomando un helado en una banca a mi lado, y sin importarle en absoluto los entrenamientos, las batallas, la Liga Pokémon. Porque Lyra era diferente, en todos los sentidos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras lamía su helado con despreocupación.

La pregunta me tomó de sorpresa; carraspeé un poco y negué con la cabeza, para despejarme.

—Nada en particular —mentí. —Estaba recordando la vez que me llevaste de regreso a Pueblo Paleta. Aún recuerdo la cara de mi madre…

—Fue un momento muy emotivo, lo recuerdo —respondió la joven, mirándome con ternura. —Pensar que hace casi dos años que no te veía, es casi imposible pensar lo que debe haber sufrido. Pero, ¿sabes? Fue ella la que me dio la pista de dónde encontrarte.

La noche era magnífica, al igual que ella. Bajo la luz de las farolas del parque, y con las llamas de su Thyplosion acondicionando el clima del exterior, su figura se veía más poderosa y bella que nunca. La chica terminó su helado con tranquilidad y se quedó mirando el cono, con cierta tristeza.

—Tengo algo que decirte —mencionó de repente, en el silencio.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte —repliqué, conmocionado.

 _Había sido mi oportunidad. Había sido mi maldita oportunidad y la había desperdiciado, por ser un cobarde y dejar que ella hablara primero. ¿Por qué rayos no había tomado la iniciativa? Debí haber previsto que lo que ella tenía para decirme era otra cosa cuando percibí su semblante de tristeza, y cuando su Thyplosion apagó las llamas de repente, dejándonos en una semioscuridad._

—Recibí una carta… de Hoenn. —dijo Lyra en voz baja, sin saber cómo el nuevo mundo en el que me encontraba comenzaba a tambalearse. —Del Centro de Investigación, para ser más precisos.

 _Aún sentía la delicadeza de su mano cuando me entregó la carta. Su mano recubierta de un sudor frío, pero sus dedos mantenían el pulso de una manera increíble._

 _…resultados del examen han sido positivos. La paciente posee un carcinoma ductal infiltrante de clase 3. Se aconseja realizar una quimioterapia lo antes posible para prevenir una expansión del virus hacia la zona lumbar y…_

No pude seguir leyendo. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me tapé los ojos con incredulidad, sin poder creer. Sin querer creer. ¿Por qué ella? De todas las personas del mundo… ¿Precisamente ella?

—Sabes lo que significa, Red. —continuó en voz baja, destrozando mi corazón —No me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo. Los médicos dicen que es poco posible que el tratamiento sea exitoso, pero que no pierdo nada por intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, mi…

—¡Basta! —exclamé. No podía soportarlo más. Separé las manos de mis ojos, y la vi a través de la nebulosa de mis lágrimas. Y ella sonreía.

Sonreía para evitar derrumbarse, pues sabía que la gente a la que dejaría atrás sufriría su pérdida. Sonreía porque había llevado una vida plena, y había cumplido su deseo de viajar por Johto, y convertirse en la más fuerte. Porque de esa manera, sería recordada. Porque sólo así, ella habría ganado la carrera contra la muerte, y estaría lista para recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

—¡No lo entiendes, no te vayas! —repliqué con el alma desgarrada. —No me dejes… te necesito, Lyra. Te quiero.

Su sonrisa persistía, pero lentamente, sus ojos también comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Porque ella no quería compartir su sufrimiento. No dejaría que sus seres queridos sufran junto a ella y es por eso, que debía alejarse.

—Espero que tengas una buena vida, Red —dijo en la oscuridad, mientras sentía el chasquido de su Pokéball abrirse. —Alakazam, Teletransporte.

Quise gritar. Quise levantarme de mi banca. Quise sujetarle la mano, decirle que nunca estaría sola, que la acompañaría hasta el último de sus días. Pero era demasiado tarde. Sólo nos encontrábamos yo y su Thyplosion, que comenzó a bramar de tristeza. En un ataque de dolor, soltó una Llamarada al aire. Y en el medio de la noche, pude ver una figura volando hacia el horizonte, como un ángel que extiende sus alas para adentrarse en un vacío infinito.


	4. Here we go again!

_Regalo para Taylor Rowan (¡hola otra vez!) y Megumi Kurosaki. Sin duda, uno de los retos que más he disfrutado. Si bien la comedia no es lo mío, el ship de Gary y Dawn tenía demasiadas posibilidades como para dejarlo pasar. Una historia circular, con un inicio sin nudo, y un desenlace que se vio venir desde un comienzo._

* * *

 **Here we go again**

Una nueva reunión en la casa de los Ketchum, una nueva celebración por el resultado de Ash en su nuevo campeonato. Los años pasaban, y parecía increíble que mi amigo no pudiera obtener la victoria ni una sola vez, por muy cerca que estuviera.

—No te preocupes, Ash —decía uno de los invitados, de pelo castaño puntiagudo y vistiendo elegantemente a pesar de su aspecto presumido —de todas formas, si hubieras sostenido la copa de Kalos entre tus manos habrías podido leer mi mensaje: "Gary estuvo aquí, Ash es un perdedor"

La casa estalló en carcajadas, incluyéndome, pero mi risa se acalló rápidamente al ver la cara de mi amigo. Ash bajó la mirada, con el semblante deprimido, y sonrió por lo bajo. Y en sus ojos pude ver la frustración por una nueva derrota un momento, antes de que riera y se rascara la cabeza, como si nada hubiera pasado. Animado por la reacción de Ash, aquel sujeto abrió la boca de nuevo, pero ésta vez estaba preparada. Sin dejar que emitiera sonido, lo sujeté de la oreja y lo llevé hacia la cocina. Era considerablemente más alto que yo, así que tuve que realizar un peculiar apretón en el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja para que me acompañara.

—Buneary, vigila la cocina y que nadie se acerque —ordené liberando a mi Pokémon, que se posicionó sobre la puerta, y me permitió cerrarla a sus espaldas.

—¿Se puede saber por qué humillas a Ash de esa manera? —pregunté en un susurro furioso.

—¿Se puede saber quién rayos eres? —replicó Gary de la misma manera, imitándome.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos con furia unos segundos, hasta que la mirada de Gary se ablandó. Soltó una risotada pretenciosa que me enfureció aún más.

—Yo sé quién eres. ¡Eres Dawn, la amiga coordinadora de Ash en Sinnoh! No me digas que sigues enamorada de él…

Su prepotencia me ponía más y más nerviosa, y las suposiciones ridículas de mi romance con Ash sólo empeoraron las cosas.

—No soy la enamorada de Ash, y estoy cansada de escuchar esas suposiciones de la gente. ¿Por qué rayos debería estar enamorada de ese…?

—¿Perdedor? Vamos, no te sientas mal por él. Éste ha sido su sueño, y será feliz mientras más fuerte se haga. Te invitaré una copa por las molestias, no te preocupes.

Quise zafarme de su mano, pero éste ya había abierto la puerta. Y para fingir cualquier tipo de argumento, me limité a sonreír. Quizás hasta aceptaría la copa que me ofrecía para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

En qué torbellino de emociones me había metido al seguirle la corriente a Gary.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, a su lado. Ambos estábamos sin ropa. Y era casi imposible reconocer nuestras pertenencias desperdigadas por toda la habitación de la casa, en nuestro intento por disfrutar de esa noche lujuriosa.

.-

—No te pongas así, Dee-dee —comentó Gary una vez despertó, y se ofreció amablemente a prepararme un desayuno mientras le gritaba mil y una cosas desde el baño y me vestía. —Aún podemos ser amigos.

—¿AMIGOS? —repliqué con incredulidad— ¿Y quién te ha dicho que mi apodo es Dee-dee? Que por cierto, ¡lo detesto!

—Tu amigo, ese tal Benny, o Kenny. Presiento que está enamorada de ti, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—¿Perdona?

—Que está bien, que no es tu amigo con derecho, y yo sí lo soy; disculpas aceptadas —respondió el joven con sorna.

—¡Que no somos amigos con derecho! —grité, roja como un tomate.

—Como digas, Dee-Dee.

—¡Que no me llames Dee-Dee!

.-

Nuestra aventura amorosa parecía haber terminado para bien. Luego de una semana en Pueblo Paleta, todos tomamos rumbos distintos. Ash decidió tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones en Alola, Gary se quedó en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak para continuar sus investigaciones. Por mi parte, decidí cambiar de rumbo y dirigirme a Kalos, donde una amiga de Ash, Serena, continuaría su meta de convertirse en Performer Pokémon.

Nuestro viaje comenzó juntas, y gracias a nuestra nueva rivalidad, las demás performers comenzaron a quedar muy abajo. Los meses pasaron; ambas habíamos reunido nuestras llaves y estábamos listas para la Clase Maestra, pero el día de la inscripción, nuestros amigos aparecieron nuevamente para apoyarnos. Y no podía creerlo. Entre ellos, parado con una mirada seductora, se encontraba Gary.

Me acerqué rápidamente hacia él, ignorando a los demás, y tal y como había hecho anteriormente, lo llevé hasta los camerinos de las performers de la oreja.

—Hola, preciosa. He venido a darte ánim- —comenzó, pero lo interrumpí rápidamente.

—¿A qué demonios has venido? ¡No somos amigos con derecho, ni soy una de tus ex admiradoras con las que puedes acostarte cuando se te dé la gana!

El chico estuvo por replicar, cuando un grito escandaloso nos sorprendió a ambos. Se trataba de Serena, que había salido de los vestidores en ropa interior, completamente ignorando que habría un chico allí fuera.

—¡T-tú eres… el amigo de Ash! —musitó abochornada —¿Qué haces aquí dentro? ¿Qué haces en Kalos?

—Tu amiga Dawn me arrastró aquí —dijo, ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte. —Te pido mis disculpas de parte de ambos.

Su actitud había cambiado tan de golpe que me sorprendió. Esto fue hasta que vi hacia donde se dirigían los ojos de Gary. Maldito pervertido…

—No, lo siento, Gary ya se va. Él… —traté de pensar, pero no se me ocurría nada.

—¿Te acaba de invitar una copa? —dijo el chico con picardía.

Oh no, no caería de nuevo. Sin embargo, al parecer era la única forma de salvar a Serena de este degenerado. Maldición. Era ella o yo.

—Sí, me acaba de invitar una copa —repetí resignada, sonriendo con falsedad.

Increíblemente, la historia se repetía otra vez.


	5. Sueños Compartidos

Último regalo para Taylor Rowan, y Amphy y Alex. ¡Este es mi agradecimiento por el trabajo de leer los fics de todos los retos que planifican!

* * *

 **Sueños compartidos**

 _[Ruta 7, 20:45 p.m.]_

El Jet privado del Equipo Plasma, negro y brillante, sobrevolaba los bosques de Unova a toda velocidad en el anaranjado y bello atardecer. Dentro de él dos personas parecían tener una seria discusión: podía notarse en las caras de ambos una tensión que no encajaba con el tranquilo paisaje.

— N, ¿Para qué quieres volver a reunirte con ella? —preguntó el más joven, un chico de pelo negro y mirada penetrante.

Su compañero de viaje, un poco mayor que él, se acomodó tranquilamente en su asiento y se pasó las manos por su melena de color verde, produciendo un alegre tintineo con las pulseras que tenía en el brazo.

— Ya te lo he dicho, Black. Necesito vencerla en una batalla.

— Ya sé que quieres vencerla —repuso Black con un soplido de exasperación. —¿Pero por qué?

— Necesito probarle mis ideales.

Black resopló una vez más, mirando por la ventana. Esa chica, esa tal White… interfería con sus planes. El chico no entendía por qué su líder tenía esa extraña fijación en ella. Sólo era una niña más en su aventura para convertirse en Maestra Pokémon, como muchos otros.

Sin embargo, pensó Black, no iba a negar que la chica tenía habilidad. Había ganado hace poco su quinta medalla de gimnasio, y había vencido a N no sólo dos sino tres veces. Aún podía recordar la frustración de su líder cuando bajó de la Noria derrotado.

— La última vez que peleaste con ella… ¿Recuerdas? —preguntó Black, y N asintió. — ¿Hubo alguna razón en especial por la cual subieron a la Noria?

N dudó un momento antes de responder.

— Nada en especial. Sólo quería ver la ciudad desde arriba.

— ¿Entonces por qué insististe en que me quedara abajo mientras hablaban?

Black había dado en el clavo. Los ojos de N se abrieron de sorpresa un momento, antes de que soltara una risa forzada y le diera una palmada al chico en el hombro, haciéndolo estremecerse.

— A lo mejor tenía mis razones para hablar a solas con ella, Black. Pero no te preocupes: esta vez, estarás presente. Y me verás vencerla: te lo prometo.

.-

 _[Cueva Electrorroca, 21:25 pm]_

—Tráiganla ante mí —susurró N. A su lado, y un poco más atrás, Black esperaba con expectación.

Tres figuras oscuras aparecieron repentinamente en la penumbra de la cueva, dejado una cuarta persona que forcejeaba por zafarse. Por su expresión, no parecía muy contenta.

— Déjenme en paz, malditos… ¡Tú!

White señaló con incredulidad a N, que se encontraba sonriendo tranquilamente y jugueteando con una de sus Pokéballs.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar, White. ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó N con voz serena.

— Perfectamente, ¡hasta que tu estúpido trío de ninjas decidió secuestrarme! —gritó la joven, histérica. — ¿No has tenido suficiente con arrastrarme a ese parque de diversiones, ahora me acosas en las cuevas de Unova? La profesora Juniper y Bianca estarán aquí en cualquier momento. ¡No puedes hacer nada, pervertido!

N chasqueó la lengua, claramente ofendido, y Black dio un paso adelante.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a acusar al líder del Equipo Plasma de esa manera? —gritó con fuerza, y su voz retumbó en toda la cueva. — ¡Deberíamos darte una lección!

A pesar del grito y la amenaza, White no retrocedió. En su lugar, sacó una de sus Pokéball de su cinturón, lista para la batalla.

— Quisiera verte intentar darme una lección, subordinado. No eres más que un esclavo personal de tu "Lord" N el cual, si recuerdo correctamente, no ha podido vencerme ni una sola vez.

Black, enfurecido, se llevó la mano a la cintura pero N lo detuvo. El último no había perdido la calma y dio un paso adelante, haciendo retroceder a la muchacha.

— Déjame preguntarte una cosa, White. ¿Tú tienes algún sueño?

— Mi único sueño ahora mismo es salir de esta maldita cueva para no verlos nunca jamás. Pero sí, tengo un sueño. Quiero ser la campeona de Unova.

Los ojos de N se iluminaron. En un ágil movimiento de su brazo, liberó a su Zorua, que lo miró con adoración antes de colocarse en posición de batalla, gruñendo en dirección a White.

— Mi padre Ghetsis siempre me ha dicho que para conocer a otros, debes vencerlos en una batalla. ¡Veamos qué tan fuertes son tus sueños contra los míos, White!

Lo único que Black pudo hacer fue limitarse a observar la batalla. Los gritos de ambos entrenadores retumbaban en las paredes de la cueva, mientras ordenaban ataques sin parar a sus contrincantes. Sin embargo y como ya había sucedido en numerosas ocasiones, uno tras uno los Pokémon de N fueron cayendo derrotados, hasta que éste se quedó sin ninguno. White se encontraba en otro nivel.

— ¿¡Por qué!? —gritó N, mientras White regresaba a su Samurott a su Pokéball. — ¿Acaso es imposible vencerte? ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte lo mucho que sufren los Pokémon en cada batalla?

— No puedes —replicó White, dándose la media vuelta. — Porque mis Pokémon no sufren cuando yo peleo con ellos. Ellos son felices de compartir mi sueño conmigo.

— Tu sueño me enferma. Me niego a creer que existe un mundo donde los Pokémon son felices matándose entre ellos y siguiendo las órdenes de un esclavista. ¡Es imposible!

— Y mientras sigas creyendo eso, será remotamente imposible que algún día puedas vencerme. El día que decidas abrir los ojos, pelea conmigo de nuevo. Te estaré esperando en la cima de la Liga Pokémon de Unova.

.-

 _[Ciudad Mistralton, 23:02 p.m.]_

El Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Mistralton estaba silencioso. Una cruz verde sobre una de las puertas indicaba que los Pokémon de N estaban siendo tratados.

— No he podido cumplir mi promesa, Black. Lo siento —susurró N, tapándose la cara con las manos.

— Eso es lo que menos importa, N —replicó Black, sentado a su lado. — Debemos pensar en nuestro siguiente paso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, interrumpido solamente por el sonido de los Kricketot del exterior. Black sabía lo que N estaba pensando. Lo sabía como si fuese él mismo.

— La Liga Pokémon —murmuraron al unísono.

Ambos se sonrieron, y N comenzó a dar vueltas en la sala, pensativo. En su mano derecha sostenía un misterioso orbe de color blanco como la nieve.

— Será mi última oportunidad. Si la venzo allí, probaré mis ideales y obligaré a toda la región a liberar a sus Pokémon. Si… él me ayudará.

Mientras N susurraba para sí, caminando sin parar, Black recordó las palabras de White: "Mientras sigas creyendo eso, será remotamente imposible que puedas vencerme".

— N, ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? —preguntó el chico, y N se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente. —Quiero pelear contra ella primero. Necesito saber que tan fuertes son sus sueños.

— No voy a negarte ese pedido, mi querido amigo. Pero debo recordarte que ella es muy fuerte. Y lo será aún más cuando ocupe el trono de Unova. ¿Me ayudarás con eso? ¿Podremos destronarla si unimos nuestras fuerzas?

Black observó cómo los ojos de N se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia. Y en un momento de empatía, Black lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Liberaremos a los Pokémon de la esclavitud, N. Es mi promesa.

— Es nuestro sueño, Black. Y ella no nos detendrá.

* * *

 _Notas Finales: Es verdad que siempre se debe elegir un título al finalizar el fic. "Sueños Compartidos" hace referencia tanto al sueño de White y sus Pokémon como al sueño de Black y N. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_


	6. Trazos

Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes pertenecen a la franquicia del mismo nombre.

Advertencias: Eh, creo que nada esta vez.

Dedicatoria: ¡Feliz Navidad, Oscaroso! Tenía una idea para un romance en una fiesta hace varios meses rondando por mi cabeza, y este parece un momento perfecto para hacerlo. Así que este fic está hecho con mucho aprecio- y pueeeede que esté basado en hechos reales. Hay un poco de OoC, pero quise darle un toque de realismo. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

* * *

 **Trazos**

El pequeño bar en el centro de Ciudad Castelia estaba rebosante de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes ese viernes por la noche. En una de las mesas del exterior, se encontraban dos chicos charlando animadamente, mientras disfrutaban de una cerveza y patatas fritas.

—¿Qué le has comprado a White por su cumpleaños, Black? —dijo uno de ellos, que tenía un pelo largo de color verde que llamaba la atención de las chicas en una mesa cercana—. Sabes que está esperando que le compres algo bonito.

—Es un secreto, N —replicó Black, guiñándole un ojo en dirección a la mesa de las chicas, que comenzaron a reírse y cuchichear entre ellas—. Además, yo creo que incluso le haría más ilusión tu regalo que el mío. Después de todo, se ven casi todos los días.

—Con la diferencia que yo tengo novia —respondió N, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra para que las chicas lo oyeran— y tú estás libre, mi amigo. Yo sólo la ayudo con sus estudios.

Black soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que las mesas de los alrededores se quedaron observándolo, incrédulos. N pareció darse cuenta de ello, ya que se removió un poco en su silla, mirando desafiante a aquellos que se burlaban de Black y de su estúpidamente ruidosa risa.

—"Necesito ayuda con Ataques Combinados, Nat" —la imitó Black a la perfección— "¿Qué nota sacaste en el final de Habilidades, Nat?" "¡Juntémonos a estudiar Crianza II en mi departamento, Naaaaat!". No sé cómo la aguantas, de verdad.

—Cuando sabes que estudiar con ella significa comida casera gratis, todo se vuelve más aguantable —se limitó a responder N, cruzándose de brazos y parándose para recoger su abrigo—, sumado a que pone celosa a Anthea. Y hablando de departamentos, creo que es hora de irse. Los dueños nos están mirando mal por el ruido que hacemos.

Black no se opuso y ambos se retiraron del lugar. Debido a la cercanía del departamento de White, decidieron ir caminando: las calles estaban tan abarrotadas de jóvenes en la noche que no se preocuparon por ningún incidente que pudiera ocurrir. Al llegar al portal de entrada, N tocó el timbre, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Supongo que es muy temprano —opinó Black—. Deberíamos esperarla.

N encendió un cigarrillo en la espera, mientras Black miraba su teléfono con preocupación. Esperaba que no le hubiera sucedido nada malo. Al fin y al cabo, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la fecha que White había planificado la reunión. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, Black la vio.

La joven salía de un auto negro con vidrios oscurecidos, vestida con un hermoso vestido beige que dejo a Black boquiabierto. White saludó al conductor con un beso en la mejilla, y se dirigió hacia los amigos con una gran sonrisa. Parecía muy feliz.

—¡Black! ¡Nat! —saludó White mientras se acercaba, agitando la mano. Saludó a Black cortésmente con un beso en la mejilla, y le dio un gran abrazo a N, que se lo devolvió riendo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, White! —la felicitó N, mientras Black miraba adrede hacia otro lado, tratando de aguantar los celos.

—Sí, feliz cumpleaños. Gracias por invitarnos —agregó tranquilamente Black, tratando de despegarse de sus pensamientos.

 _Le hubiera gustado correr y abrazarla, decirle feliz cumpleaños acompañado de un beso de felicitación. Hacerle una ligera escena de celos para saber quién era el conductor del auto negro que se había tomado la molestia de llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa. Separarla de N, o incluso ser él a quien ella corra a abrazar con una gran sonrisa…_

Los tres se mantuvieron en el portal conversando unos minutos, mientras White acomodaba su bolso y sacaba la tarjeta magnética de su departamento. La guardia del bloque los saludó alegremente, mientras llamaban el ascensor. Una vez dentro se apretujaron: N era tan alto que debía agacharse para que su cabeza no golpeara contra el techo. Esto dejó a White y Black enfrentados, que se miraron a los ojos un tanto incómodos, sin saber que decir.

—¿Te imaginas si el ascensor se estropeara justo ahora? —bromeó Black, para romper un poco el hielo—. Nos quedaríamos aquí encerrados un buen tiempo.

—Esperemos que hoy no sea el día. No quiero pasar las últimas horas de mi día aquí aterrorizada —replicó White con una sonrisa, mientras el ascensor traqueteaba hasta llegar al noveno piso.

 _Lo que hubiera deseado que White y él estuvieran solos en el momento en que el ascensor se detuviera. Black la protegería, la tranquilizaría. Le diría que no se preocupe, y la confortaría de un abrazo. Quizás hasta se atrevería a confesarle lo que sentía por ella. Solos, tranquilos, sin nadie alrededor que cuchichee o se ría de la declaración…_

El ascensor llegó sano y salvo a destino, y el trío salió estirando las extremidades. White abrió la puerta de su departamento, y activó la llave de luz.

—¡Sorpresa! —un estruendo de gritos y elementos de cotillón surgió del pequeño lugar, con tanta fuerza que hizo ondear el pelo de N hacia atrás—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El departamento estaba abarrotado de gente. Black conocía a muchos de ellos: amigos de la universidad, como Cheren y Bianca, e incluso amigos en común, como Anthea y Concordia.

—Nos hubiera gustado que nos dejaran entrar —protestó N dándole un beso a Anthea, que sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

—Lo hubiéramos hecho N, pero White estaba tan cerca de llegar que podrían haber arruinado la sorpresa. ¿Me perdonas? —dijo inocentemente la joven de pelo rosáceo, abrazándole un brazo al joven, que se mantuvo a su lado—. Tenemos tu regalo en la nevera, White: es tu torta favorita.

White fingió un grito de excitación, que hizo que Anthea y Concordia se partieran de risa, pero en el momento en que se volteó para saludar al resto de los invitados, su expresión cambió por un instante. Sólo Black pudo percibirla: cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, antes de enjugarse casualmente una lágrima como si tuviese sueño para volver a sonreír nuevamente hacia la gente.

 _Ojalá el departamento hubiera tenido un balcón. Black podría haber inventado cualquier excusa para que White saliera a tomar aire, y así explicarle que N no sentía nada por ella, que él sólo la veía como su amiga. Luego le invitaría un trago, y le daría su regalo de cumpleaños, que aún guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Le diría que no debía guardar sus sentimientos, y que la vida era corta para sufrir por alguien que no sentía lo mismo que ella…_

La primera parte de la noche pasó rápidamente. Entre la comida rápida, los tragos, los juegos y la música fuerte, Black logró quitarse de la cabeza a White por un momento y disfrutar la compañía de sus amigos. Anthea y N eran el alma de la fiesta; reían, gritaban, festejaban y bailaban al compás de las canciones que estaban de moda, a pesar del estrecho lugar en el que se encontraban. Realmente eran una hermosa pareja.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no parecía estar disfrutando completamente de la fiesta. White reía y conversaba como una más, pero había algo en ella que se notaba diferente. Estaba pero a la vez no, y luego de un par de horas, se escabulló sigilosamente hacia la cocina, con la excusa de que debía cargar su teléfono. Sólo fue hasta que propusieron traer la torta y cantar el feliz cumpleaños que Black se percató de la ausencia de la joven.

—Cheren, Bianca ¿quieren buscar la torta y traer unas velas? —pidió Concordia, que se encontraba a cargo de la música, y se empecinaba en colocar canciones románticas para que se formen parejas entre sus amigos.

A Black sólo le faltó echarle un vistazo a sus amigos para darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de sujetar una torta sin tirársela encima, por lo que rápidamente intercambió miradas con Concordia que cambió de planes inmediatamente.

—¡Anthea! Tú qué guardaste la torta, ¿Por qué no vas con N a buscarla? —gritó la rubia, antes de girarse hacia Black— Creo que las velas están en el dormitorio de White.

El chico entró en la habitación con un poco de nerviosismo, nunca había estado allí. El lugar era oscuro y alejado del ruido, pero bellamente amueblado. Preguntándose donde podría haber guardado White unas velas de cumpleaños, se acercó dubitativamente hacia el cajón de su mesa de luz.

 _Tendría que haberle pedido a Concordia que él buscara la torta. De esa forma, podría haberse cruzado a White en la cocina y haberla alegrado con un baile, un trago, lo que sea. Ojalá esa noche pudiera quedarse a dormir en el departamento de White, pasar la noche con ella en la cama. Despertarla con un beso, y prepararle un desayuno como a una reina…_

¡Bingo! Black se guardó la pequeña bolsa con velas de colores en la camisa, y cerró el abarrotado cajón de un golpazo. Sin embargo, algo más sonó en el momento en el que el cajón se cerró. Una puerta a sus espaldas, que dejó a Black a oscuras. Y en el silencio entre el final de una canción y el comienzo de otra, el chico alcanzó a oír un sollozo muy cerca de él.

—¿White? —preguntó en voz baja, y se oyó un respingo, seguido del sonido de la tecla de luz.

La habitación se iluminó de golpe, cegando a Black por un momento. La música continuó su ritmo habitual.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la chica con recelo, cruzándose de brazos. Black notó su voz agitada, su respiración entrecortada… sus ojos llorosos.

A modo de respuesta, Black sacó las velas de cumpleaños de su camisa, bajando la guardia de White. Cuando le explicó lo que le había pedido Concordia, la joven miró para otro lado.

—¿Estás bien, White? —preguntó Black, ya sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Sí… sí. Vamos hacia el salón. Los chicos deben de estar esperando.

 _Ella no confiaba en él. No lo suficiente como para contarle lo que estaba sufriendo ahora mismo. Sin embargo, Black ya lo sabía, y se sentía mal por eso. White sólo necesitaba pedir ayuda para que él la consolara, pero con esa actitud defensiva, Black no podía hacer nada…_

—¡…que los cumplas, feliz! —terminó el cántico, y todos empezaron a juntar sus cosas mientras tomaban rápidamente una porción de torta. Debían salir antes de que las discotecas se abarrotaran, de lo contrario se perderían la segunda mitad de la fiesta.

Black bajó con N y Anthea en el mismo ascensor. El chico agradeció que la pareja no hubiera llegado todavía a la fase de "besarse en cualquier momento y lugar posible parando solo para respirar" de la noche, así que agradeció su compañía.

—¿White está un poco rara hoy, verdad? —comentó Anthea, pensativa— Casi salió corriendo cuando entramos a la cocina a buscar la torta de cumpleaños.

—¿Ya le has dado tu regalo, Black? —preguntó N, y éste negó con la cabeza, pensativo—. Más vale que te apresures. Una vez entremos en la discoteca, puede que ni la volvamos a ver hasta la hora de despedirnos. O al menos nosotros nos alejaremos un poco del grupo —terció guiñando un ojo.

 _No se llevaría el regalo de vuelta a su casa. Lo había comprado sólo para ella, y debía armar el coraje para dárselo. ¡Era sólo un regalo, maldición! ¡Todo el mundo le había regalado algo! Solo debía encontrar el momento justo…_

La caminata por el centro de Ciudad Castelia fue refrescante. El abarrotamiento de gente que había en el pequeño departamento de White estaba comenzando a viciar el ambiente, por lo que todos apreciaron un poco de aire fresco, aunque sólo sería por un momento antes de entrar en la discoteca.

Una vez dentro, las predicciones de N se hicieron realidad. Sólo bastaron unos minutos para que el enorme grupo se desperdigara en la espaciosa discoteca. Black se quedó con Anthea, Concordia y N, pero la pareja parecía ansiosa de estar a solas, lo que dejó a Concordia y Black solos. La rubia suspiró un tanto decepcionada, antes de mirar al chico sonriendo.

—¿Te parece si vamos a pedir algo en la barra de bebidas? —propuso en tono amistoso, y Black aceptó.

Ambos pidieron un trago fuerte, y se sentaron en las sillas altas de la barra, mientras conversaban y se divertían mirando a las otras parejas. Cheren y Bianca bailaban animadamente, y no había rastro de N y su novia. Sin embargo, algo captó la atención de Black inmediatamente. Reposada contra una de las paredes, y mirando su teléfono con aspecto decaído, se encontraba White. En tan sólo un minuto que el chico estuvo observándola, unos tres chicos la invitaron a bailar. Sin embargo, la chica los rechazaba con amabilidad, para que no se molestaran con ella.

 _Tendría que haberse bajado de esa silla, acercado a White, y haber cuidado de ella. Si se hacía pasar por su pareja, seguro nadie la molestaría. Qué rayos. Se bajaría ahora mismo. No tenía nada que perder a estas alturas. Si se acercaba con intenciones de conversar y no con ánimos de ligar, seguro White lo dejaría estar a su lado…_

—¿Te gusta esa chica, verdad? —la voz de Concordia sacó a Black de sus pensamientos.

—¡No! —respondió inmediatamente el joven, pero se retractó—. Bueno, puede ser. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tú se lo contaste a N, N se lo contó a Anthea, Anthea me lo contó a mí. Tan simple como eso. ¿Por qué no le invitas mi trago? Parece que lo necesita —suspiró la chica, mirándola con preocupación.

—Pero la bebida es tuya.

—¿Qué más da? Seguro alguien de por aquí me invitará algo, no te preocupes. Tú ve y diviértete.

Black le dio las gracias a Concordia y se armó de valor. No debía ir casual, como si se hubiera topado con ella. Debía ir como un simple amigo preocupado. El chico suspiró y se abrió paso entre la gente, mientras White rechazaba a un último muchacho, bastante más alto que ella. Sólo fue hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ambos que Black notó la tensión de la situación: el muchacho no quería darse por vencido, y el alcohol lo estaba volviendo un poco irascible.

 _Sujetaba las bebidas con ambas manos. Estaba a solo un par de metros de ella. No importaba el tamaño de ese sujeto. Si le decía que era su novio, éste la dejaría en paz inmediatamente. Sólo tenía que interponerse entre ellos. White le seguiría la corriente, con tal de librarse de ese tipo…_

—¡No voy a bailar contigo! ¡Yo… estoy saliendo con alguien! —improvisó White sobre la marcha, un poco atemorizada.

—Llevas casi veinte minutos aquí sola, te he estado observando. ¿Dónde se habrá metido tu supuesto novio? ¿O será que me estás mintiendo?

—¡No! ¡Él está… justo allí! ¡Black! —gritó la chica con una mirada suplicante, y el Black se acercó finalmente, sin decir una palabra—. ¿P-por qué te has tardado tanto? Vámonos de aquí.

Ambos dejaron a aquel buitre insistente detrás, White suspirando aliviada. Le pidió uno de los tragos a Black, y esté se lo entregó sin dudarlo.

—Has aparecido en el momento justo, Black. Me has salvado la vida.

—No es nada, de verdad —replicó el chico, nervioso—. ¿Qué hacías allí sola, de todas formas?

White no respondió. Siguieron abriéndose paso entre la multitud, hasta que llegaron al patio interior del lugar, donde la música era menos fuerte. White se sentó en una de las bancas exhausta, y Black se sentó a su lado. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, antes de que White hablara nuevamente.

—¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de no haber hecho algo que querías hacer de todo corazón? —preguntó en voz baja mientras miraba distraída hacia el interior, donde una cola de caballo de color verde resaltaba entre la multitud.

—Yo… supongo que sí —respondió Black evasivamente: —. Son nuestras acciones las que determinan lo que somos… y a quienes queremos. Si no hiciéramos nada nunca, nuestro paso por el mundo sería triste y solitario.

—¿Y cuando ya es muy tarde para hacerlo? ¿Aún así lo harías? —continuó la chica.

— Si es algo que realmente quieres, yo creo que nunca es tarde para intentarlo —replicó Black—, pero si eso que quieres puede traerle tristeza a otra persona, a veces es mejor hacer a un lado nuestro propio egoísmo— completó, pensando en Anthea y N.

White se abrazó las piernas con los brazos, mientras suspiraba temblorosamente y sus ojos se esmerilaban. No sólo su deseo era egoísta, sino que le traería infelicidad tanto a N como a su novia, que se conocían desde pequeños. Ya era muy tarde, y pensar en ello sólo la deprimiría aún más. Por primera vez, deseó tener la misma confianza en Black que en N, para poder enterrar su cara en los brazos de otra persona. Pero su amigo jamás había sido bueno mostrando sus emociones.

—Todavía tengo tu regalo, si lo quieres— dijo súbitamente el chico, haciendo que White levantara la vista.

Los ojos cristalinos de la joven se iluminaron mientras Black sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de color blanco, y se la entregaba con una sonrisa. White la tomó con cuidado, y la abrió inmediatamente. Dentro había un hermoso collar de plata, con un ágata blanca a modo de pendiente.

—Combina con el vestido que llevo puesto. Muchas gracias —le agradeció White, un poco aborchornada—. No hacía falta, de verdad —agregó, mientras se colocaba el collar.

 _Estaban solos, en medio de la noche. Nadie se fijaba en ellos. Era su oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía. Sólo debía juntar el coraje para hacerlo. Tomarle la mano, mirarla a los ojos con seriedad y hablar. ¿Qué más daba que le dijera que no? Era mejor sacárselo de encima que vivir con la ilusión de lo que podría haber sido…_

—Creo que deberíamos volver con el grupo —dijo Black, después de varios minutos en silencio.

.-

La noche estaba acabando. El amanecer había comenzado a asomarse, y el grupo fue reuniéndose poco a poco para volver al departamento de White, donde hicieron una última parada para despedirse. N reapareció en los últimos minutos despidiéndose de Anthea, a quien Concordia se llevaba casi a rastras. Ambas saludaron general al grupo, y la última le guiñó un ojo a Black antes de subirse al coche.

— ¿Nos pedimos un taxi, Black? —preguntó N bostezando.

— Ehh… Sí, por qué no —respondió éste distraído.

N se acercó a la calle y comenzó a alzar la mano, esperando que algún coche se detuviera. Black se acercó a él, pero su mente estaba en otro planeta.

 _No había hecho nada. Había sido una noche perdida. Sí, le había dado su regalo a White, pero eso no tenía nada de especial. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo le había regalado algo…_

Un coche amarillo frenó en la calzada, y N se acercó a las pocas personas que quedaban para despedirse. Al momento de saludar a White, ésta esquivó la mirada del chico.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? Cualquier persona de su edad se habría echado de cabeza ante esa oportunidad que el destino le ofrecía. Un simple acto que cambie nuestro paso por el mundo, o que comience a trazar uno nuevo…_

Black se acercó detrás de N y comenzó a saludar a todos hasta llegar a White, la cual lo miró con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica. Y en el momento en el que se despedía con un beso en la mejilla, alcanzó a oír una risa cómplice de parte que ella. Una risa que sólo él podía oír.

 _¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de hacer algo?_

 _¿Y si fuera muy tarde para hacerlo?_

Black giró la cabeza, quedando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de White y mirándola fijamente, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada sin decir una palabra, pero sin apartarse. E instintivamente, sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, Black posó una de sus manos en el cuello de la chica y le plantó un beso en los labios con los ojos cerrados, con la misma delicadeza con la que una mariposa se posa sobre una flor.

 _Nunca es tarde para hacer realidad el deseo más profundo de tu corazón._


	7. Durmientes

Regalo para Smoking Crow. El resultado ha sido más raro que nunca pero le he dado mi toque personal, así que el resultado final me ha gustado. Nuevamente, quise hacerlo rápido y fácil de leer, tal vez eso me haya costado un par de puntos en la narrativa, pero qué más da. Que lo disfrutes.

* * *

 **Esperanza**

Levantarse. Desayunar. Ir al colegio. Almorzar con mis amigos. Volver a casa. Hacer los deberes. Ver la televisión, perder el tiempo en el ordenador. Dormir. Repetir.

Los días de la semana durante todo el año habían sido igual de rutinarios. Nada había cambiado: ni mis amigos, ni mi familia. Se habían mantenido tan iguales como mi color de pelo o el nombre escrito en mi muñeca, aquellas letras que todos tenían desde el nacimiento y que, según contaban las leyendas, era nuestra alma gemela en el mundo.

Fue una noche de navidad, en la que nos habíamos reunido a celebrar en una gran fiesta. Al principio pensé que había sido producto del alcohol, o que uno de mis amigos me había puesto algún alucinógeno en la bebida.

—¿Estás ahí, Silver?

La voz me había dejado petrificado. Sólo podía oírla yo, a través del pensamiento. Miré mi muñeca desesperadamente y vi como las letras en ella brillaban con intensidad: "Sapphire Birch" ¿Sería posible que…?

—¿Hola? —pregunté con los ojos cerrados, como si de una película se tratase.

—Feliz Navidad, Silver. Sólo quería decirte eso.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también —respondí, más confuso que nunca.

.-

Las fiestas pasaron, y la semana entre Navidad y Año Nuevo fue tan rutinaria como siempre. Todo sucedió sin sobresaltos hasta esa tarde. Escuchaba con los ojos cerrados las noticias de los accidentes de tránsito de la noche anterior y un par de incidentes con fuegos artificiales, cuando aquella voz me habló de nuevo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Las letras brillaban nuevamente. Abrí los ojos y bajé el volumen del televisor, antes de dirigirme nuevamente a mi supuesta alma gemela: Sapphire Birch.

—Estaba pensando en ti esta mañana —comenté con concentración—. ¿Me has hablado anoche?

—Sí. Fue la primera vez que se me ocurrió usar este canal para hablar con alguien. He pasado una Navidad bastante alborotada, y necesitaba calmarme por un momento.

—¿Te han hecho algún regalo?

—Sí, pero aún no he alcanzado a abrirlos —replicó Sapphire en voz baja—. Ahora mismo estoy acostada.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono, extrañado. Eran las cinco. Quizás la chica trabajaba o estudiaba toda la mañana y llegaba agotada por la tarde.

—Suenas un poco cansada. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trabajas? ¿Estudias?—pregunté, cada vez más curioso por saber quién era.

—Tengo dieciséis años —replicó la chica alegremente— Y he conseguido trabajo como… enfermera. Ayudante de enfermera, para ser más precisos. En las fiestas suele haber más incidentes de lo normal, así que las guardias necesitan gente a menudo. ¿Y tú?

—Tengo diecisiete. Estudio en mi último año de secundaria. Espero entrar en la universidad el año que viene. Aunque la verdad, si la vida sigue siendo tan rutinaria como lo viene siendo, preferiría… no sé, viajar por el mundo o algo así.

Y así siguió la conversación. Todos los días a la misma hora, Sapphire y yo hablábamos de nuestra vida. Y era mi momento más esperado del día. Sapphire y yo parecíamos tener gustos parecidos y tenía un carácter muy fuerte, así como un sentido del humor un poco retorcido. Poco a poco, me fui convenciendo de que ella realmente era mi alma gemela: éramos como dos gotas de agua. No sería hasta el cuarto día, en que ella decidió añadir un poco de variedad.

.-

—Aún me debes un regalo de Navidad.

Esta vez, la voz de Sapphire me atacó en pleno almuerzo. Estaba tan poco acostumbrado a la experiencia que me atraganté con el sándwich que estaba comiendo. Mis amigos se quedaron mirándome con extrañeza, mientras me alejaba tosiendo con la excusa de ir al baño a tomar un poco de agua.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté con recelo—. Tú no me has regalado nada.

—Yo que sé, sólo quiero que me hagas un favor —dijo muy rápidamente—. Necesito unas medicinas para los chicos del hospital. Su nombre es "Butorfanol", viene en comprimidos de 24 unidades y…

—Bouffalan… ¿Qué? —interrumpí la perorata de la chica—. ¡Espera, espera! Tú eres la ayudante aquí, ¡Ve a buscarlo tú!

—No te estaría pidiendo el favor si no estuviera ocupada, Silver. Tengo muchos pacientes aquí. ¡Por favor! ¡Piensa en los niños!

Suspiré con los ojos cerrados, mirando al colegio con pesar. Tenía clases de gimnasia a la tarde, pero podría ausentarme con la excusa de estar enfermo. Al fin y al cabo, sería solo una vez. No era tan grave.

—Que rayos, tú solo dime donde está tu bendito hospital —me resigné, y sentí un impulso de felicidad en mi cuerpo, seguramente de parte de la chica.

— En el centro de la ciudad, calle Olivine 250. Déjaselos a la recepcionista a mi nombre y me llegarán. ¡Perdón por molestarte!

.-

Un ataque de rabia me golpeó súbitamente en medio de un examen al día siguiente. Tuve que apresurarme a terminarlo ya que éste era tan fuerte que las manos me temblaban.

—Me encantaría que te tranquilices por un momento. Casi me cuestas un maldito examen— protesté enojado, una vez salí del aula.

—¿Has oído del nuevo proyecto de ley aprobado? —replicó furiosa— El de los internados. ¡Acabo de escucharlo en la televisión!

Exprimí mi cerebro, intentando recordar las noticias del día anterior.

—Creo que pretendían desconectar a las personas con muerte cerebral, por el problema de energía de la ciudad. Pero la ley comenzará a regir a partir del año que viene, aún hay mucho tiempo.

—¿¡Cómo puedes hablar con tanta tranquilidad de algo así!? ¡Es horrible! ¡Lo peor de todo es que la desconexión será a partir del 1 de enero! ¿Qué pasará con todos los niños internados aquí? ¡No les darán una oportunidad!

—Eso es estúpido. Si yo conociera a alguien en coma, jamás dejaría que lo desconectaran tan rápido: sería lo mismo que asesinarlos. Las familias lo impedirán, no te preocupes. Además, tú trabajas ahí. ¿No lo permitirás, verdad?

—Me temo que yo… no puedo hacer nada. Al fin y al cabo, sólo soy una ayudante de enfermería aquí.

.-

Sapphire parecía muy enojada, por lo que no volvió a hablar el día siguiente, ni el otro. El 31 de Diciembre llegó, acompañado del fin de semana y una gigantesca lista de tareas por hacer en la casa. Por lo menos sería salir un poco de la rutina…

La rutina. Durante estos días en los que había estado hablando con Sapphire, había notado un cambio en mi vida. Conversamos todos los días de la semana, sin excepción. Probaría hablar nuevamente con ella. A lo mejor se habría tranquilizado un poco.

— Saph… ¿Te sientes un poco mejor? —pregunté tranquilamente, intentando ser comprensivo.

— Yo… no. La verdad, estoy un poco triste. Silver… —su voz sonaba triste. Muy triste— ¿Podrías venir esta noche al hospital? Estaré haciendo guardia durante la noche. Además, necesito a alguien cuando suceda la desconexión en masa —agregó, con la voz quebrada.

Era verdad, la ley no había retrocedido. Incluso a pesar de las protestas de los familiares y hospitales, el gobierno seguía empeñado en hacerlo. Incluso comenzó a realizar cadenas políticas en masa acerca de "reunirse con sus familiares dormidos para por fin dejarlos descansar en el cielo". Era aberrante.

— ¿Me prometes que vendrás? —preguntó deprimida— Prométemelo.

— Seguro, Sapphire. Allí estaré.

Quizás un regalo le levantaría el ánimo. Unas flores, o algo que le recuerde a las personas que partirían esa noche. Me odié a mi mismo por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un adolescente de clase media que vivía como una pequeña hormiga en los suburbios de la enorme ciudad Trigal.

.-

—Estoy de camino, Saph —dije, guardándome la pequeña caja dorada con el regalo en el bolsillo del abrigo mientras me despedía de mis familiares, a quienes les había explicado la situación.

Tomé mi motocicleta y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad, lo más rápido posible. Miré la hora en mi reloj: las 11:22 de la noche. Aún había tiempo.

 _"Recordamos a los conductores tener especial cuidado en estas fiestas, debido a la creciente cantidad de incidentes ocurridos en navidad…"_

Mis brazos se estremecieron un poco por el frío, imaginándome la posibilidad de un choque. Estaba siendo imprudente. Bajé la velocidad y tomé las calles principales con extremo cuidado. Tal vez llegaría un poco tarde, pero al menos no llegaría al hospital en una camilla.

"Además, la manifestación por la desconexión en masa de los internados en Ciudad Trigal se dará en las últimas horas de este año. Eviten conducir por las calles del centro de la ciudad."

Ante mis ojos apareció la imagen. Cientos y cientos de personas vestidas de negro, con panfletos e imágenes de sus familiares, andando por la calle en señal de protesta. La sola imagen de la gente gritando de furia y dolor me produjo un vacío en el estómago. Sapphire…

El hospital estaba a unas diez manzanas, y la manifestación se concentraba en los hospitales, claramente. Sería imposible avanzar con la motocicleta. La aseguré en un estacionamiento junto a la calzada y comencé a correr.

—¿Dónde estás, Silver? —preguntó la joven, preocupada. Su tono de voz era tan desesperado que comencé a correr más rápido, a pesar de que mis piernas protestaban de dolor.

—¡Estoy por llegar! —grité jadeante—. ¡Estoy muy cerca! ¿En qué parte del hospital estás?

—Sala 22B, tercer piso. Me quedaré aquí hasta que llegues.

.-

La concentración de gente era aún mayor en las puertas del lugar. Tuve que abrirme paso a empujones para pasar por el pasillo principal. Debido a la gran cantidad de gente amontonada los guardias del hospital no daban abasto, así que pude colarme fácilmente hasta el tercer piso. Una vez dentro empecé a leer los nombres de las puertas. 20A-B, 21A-B, 22A…. 22B.

Abrí la puerta, y allí estaba Sapphire, acomodando al paciente internado en la sala. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, la chica volteó y me sonrió con tristeza, los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Gracias por venir, Silver. —dijo en voz baja. Una voz desconsolada, devastada, pero con un dejo de alegría al ver que estaba ahí.

—¡Sapphire Birch! —dije agotado, y sin esperar un segundo, la abracé.

 _"El número de accidentados estas Navidades ha sido de doscientos cincuenta y ocho, un cuarenta y cinco porciento más que el año pasado…"_

—Yo… —replicó la chica anonadada— …sólo recibí las órdenes del doctor. ¡Lo siento tanto!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dije, más confuso que nunca. Su voz no se parecía a la de Sapphire en absoluto. Y tampoco parecía tener dieciséis años.

—De verdad lo siento. Recién la hemos desconectado —musitó, mientras miraba la hora una vez más: las doce en punto. —. ¿Era familiar tuya?

 _"La señorita Birch estará muy contenta de recibir estas medicinas. Muchas gracias por traérselas"_

Me acerqué a la cama. Una chica de pelo castaño descansaba con una sonrisa, y una lágrima solitaria recorría su ojo izquierdo. Toda su parte izquierda de la cara lucía amoratonada con diferentes tonalidades bajo el respirador artifical, y tenía ambos brazos y la parte superior de la cabeza cubierta con vendas. El sonido pulsante de la máquina respiratoria indicaba que su corazón había dejado de latir. Miré la información de la paciente y, súbitamente, todos los cabos se ataron, mientras mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía.

Paciente: Sapphire Birch. Internada el 25 de Diciembre de 2016.

Ella había sido una de los accidentados la noche de Navidad. Por eso no había podido abrir sus regalos. Por eso me había pedido con tanta insistencia una medicina para el dolor. Por eso me había contado acerca de la ley de desconexión. Quería que la salvara. ¡Quería vivir! Su voz retumbó en mi cabeza, mientras abría su regalo con las manos temblorosas, la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

 _¡No les darán una oportunidad!_

Un fino collar de oro con una esmeralda a modo de adorno, el color de la esperanza. Aquel rayo de esperanza de que su alma gemela la salvara en el momento justo. Aquella esperanza que se desvaneció lentamente, al mismo tiempo que las letras en mi muñeca dejaban de brillar y desaparecían para siempre.

 _Gracias por venir, Silver._

* * *

 _La gente en coma puede oír. Puede sentir, puede llorar. Puede escuchar a sus familiares a su lado, puede oírlos decidir su destino: si desconectarlos, si dejarlos sin alimentación... si sostenerse a la esperanza de que algún día despertarán. Nunca abandonen a alguien en ese estado. Jamás. Es la peor clase de soledad que una persona podrá llegar a sentir jamás. Es su única manera de demostrarle que ellos siguen vivos, que la guerra aún no ha terminado. Que aún no es hora de rendirse._

Crow (y cualquier otra persona que lo lea), este fic ha sido algo más que una historia con una enseñanza para pensar: ha sido un juego entre escritor y lector. Si has sido capaz de darte cuenta que Sapphire era la chica en coma antes de llegar al final, has ganado. De lo contrario, has perdido. Al fin y al cabo, las pistas estaban repartidas a lo largo de toda la historia.


	8. Sabor Escondido

Un regalo más para Smoking Crow. Este ha sido más divertido de hacer. Espero que te quite un poco la melancolía del pedido anterior. Por lo menos aquí no muere nadie... ¿o si? ¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

 **Sabor Escondido**

Era un día tranquilo en el comedor universitario. Al frente de mí, Pearl atacaba su plato con una voracidad inhumana: el tenedor que tenía en su mano derecha parecía alcanzar la velocidad de la luz mientras iba y venía continuamente entre la mesa y su boca. Y del otro lado de la mesa, yo ofrecía una imagen completamente opuesta. El soufflé de chocolate frío que ofrecía el comedor no tenía una buena imagen. Era pálido, carente de azúcar impalpable de decoración, asimétrico y con una textura demasiada blanda. Pero claro, esto sólo lo sabía debido a mi nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo en la pastelería Berlitz.

—¿Vienes a casa más tarde? —propuso mi amigo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Ya sabes que tengo trabajo —protesté, y Pearl se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano como si acabara de recordarlo.

—Es una lástima, la verdad. Tenía un nuevo juego para mostrarte —presumió tocándose la nariz—. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

A modo de respuesta, suspiré y tomé la bandeja con el postre a medio terminar, el cual deseché en el basurero bajo los improperios de mi amigo, proclamando que tirar comida era un crimen. Solo imaginarme la cantidad de productos de panadería del día anterior que debía tirar en mi trabajo me hizo pensar que quizá jamás debería invitar a Pearl allí.

Me despedí de mi amigo y me encaminé en dirección a la pastelería, recordando las recetas de los nuevos productos que la dueña me había enseñado a hacer durante la primera semana de trabajo. Masas dulces y saladas, postres, tortas y cupcakes de distintos estilos, sabores y variedades. La combinación era infinita, y mi agua se hacía boca con solo pensar que nuevo postre sería capaz de recrear a medida que progresaban ms habilidades.

Saludé a la dueña, que me sonrió de la manera habitual, tomé mi delantal y el trabajo comenzó. En la lista de pedidos se encontraban una docena de Cupcakes de crema y chocolate, un Cheese Cake y una Torta Rogel. Sería capaz de hacer todo eso. Los ingredientes estaban en orden, la cocina precalentada, y los utensilios impecablemente limpios. Esto sería pan comido.

Dos horas más tarde, con las preparaciones en el horno y los cupcakes enfriándose en el mostrador, decidí ir a por un refresco. La dueña me dejó salir sin problemas siempre y cuando volviera en un cuarto de hora, así que aproveché el momento para ir al baño y hacerle un llamado a Pearl, que me atendió con la voz somnolienta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, estaba aburrido y se me ocurrió llamarte. ¿Cómo va tu juego nuevo?

—Si te refieres al juego de abrazar la almohada, iba de maravilla hasta que decidiste interrumpirme. ¿Y tú, todo en orden? ¿La niña esa no ha vuelto a robarte ningún pedido?

Quise responderle, pero mi boca no emitió ningún sonido. Mi mente se transportó de vuelta a la panadería, donde una docena de cupcakes de chocolate recubiertos con crema y una frambuesa de decoración descansaban apetitosamente en la cocina. Aquella cocina que una joven con un par de años menos que yo solía frecuentar todas las tardes, ávida de dulces.

—Te llamo en un rato. ¡Nos vemos! —respondí apresuradamente, y corrí en dirección a la pastelería.

La dueña me mataría si los encargos no estaban listos antes de que sea la hora de cerrar, y lo peor de todo es que ella no aceptaba como excusa que su propia hija se robe las comidas. Al fin y al cabo era mi trabajo preparar los encargos, y eso incluía protegerlos de manos hambrientas que deseen llevárselos, aun cuando aquellas manos sean de la propia familia Berlitz.

—Hola, chef. Tus cupcakes estaban deliciosos.

La voz de la chica a mis espaldas me dejó helado. Me volteé y allí estaba ella, con su abrigo largo de color rosa, las mejillas coloradas por el frío y chupándose los dedos mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa de inocencia, sin saber el problema en que me estaba metiendo.

—Esos cupcakes eran de un encargo. Deberías haberme avisado antes de tomarlos —dije, aguantando las ganas de gritar de rabia—.

—Ah, pero aún hay tiempo para hacer más —respondió con alegría—. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a hacerlos?

Cerré los ojos, recordando mi primera semana de trabajo. Aquella chica Platina también había ingresado a mi cocina y se había robado un puñado de scones, los cuales prometió cocinar de nuevo ante la queja que le presenté a la dueña. Jamás debí haberlo hecho: aun no sabía cómo, pero Platina se las ingenió para incendiar la cocina, la cual quedó negra y cubierta de espuma de extintor, como si de una torta gigante se tratase. Lo peor de todo es que a ella sólo le pareció una divertida anécdota para contar.

—Agradezco la oferta, pero trabajo mejor solo— me excusé mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo, molesto—. Escucha, ¿Qué tal si a partir de mañana, cada vez que quieras algo, me lo escribes en los encargos del día? Así tú comerás lo que quieras, y yo no perderé el trabajo por tener los encargos incompletos. ¡Todo con tal de que dejes de robarme mis platos!

.-

Al día siguiente, un pequeño post-it apareció pegado arriba de los encargos diarios, escrito con una letra prolija y de un color flúor con brillantes, que pedía una porción de Lemon Pie: sin duda era ella. Haría la prueba, que más daba. Junto a los encargos preparé una porción individual de la torta de Platina, y la decoré con especial esmero para satisfacerla y que no ataque los otros pedidos. Lo dejé enfriar sobre la barra de la cocina junto con una cuchara de postres y salí por mi descanso diario, pero al momento de regresar la torta seguía allí. No fue hasta la hora del cierre que la chica se deslizó silenciosamente en la cocina, mientras envolvía los pedidos para llevarlos a destino.

—¿Qué tal está? —pregunté sorpresivamente, luego de fingir durante un minuto que no la había oído.

El susto que se pegó la chica fue tal que se atragantó con la cuchara con la que comía. Tosió un poco, pero el ataque de risa que le dio después hizo que prepararlo valiera la pena. Eso y que mis platos estaban a salvo.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamó con la boca llena.

Me apoyé sobre la barra mientras ella comía. La satisfacción de ver a alguien feliz por comer algo hecho con tus propias manos era algo que no se podía explicar con palabras. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que el aroma del limón y las cerezas invadiera mi mente.

—Me alegro que te haya gustad… —dije, pero algo me interrumpió.

Abrí los ojos en el momento en que la chica se separaba sonriendo. Me había dado un beso en la mejilla que me manchó la cara de crema de limón y merengue.

—No se me ocurría otra forma de darte las gracias, chef —dijo inocentemente. Su plato ya estaba vacío.

—Mi nombre es Diamond, no chef —repliqué, limpiándome la cara con los dedos y llevándomelos a la boca—. Y puedes llamarme Dia.

Platina tenía razón. Era el Lemon Pie más delicioso que había hecho jamás.

.-

Y así pasaron los días. Cada día un post-it nuevo escrito con un color distinto, con un pedido distinto. Cada día una hora distinta en la que ella aparecía, y cada día un cumplido distinto a mis postres. Lo único que no cambiaba era el beso en la mejilla que ella siempre me dejaba a modo de agradecimiento, que me dejaba la cara manchada de relleno y el cual siempre utilizaba para catar mis creaciones.

Era increíble. Sin darme cuenta, todos los platos que hacía para ella tenían una calidad superior. Era un sabor indescriptible, casi secreto que poseían solo esos postres. Y a pesar de que intentaba replicarlos para saber cuál era la diferencia, jamás podía saber qué era. Hasta ese día.

Esa vez, Platina había pedido una porción de Torta Marquisse. Seguí la elaboración al pie de la letra, ya que no la había hecho nunca, y antes de emplatarla decidí probarla. Estaba rica, de eso no había duda, pero carecía de ese sabor especial. Frustrado por no saber qué rayos era, tiré mi delantal y me quedé observando la torta de malhumor en la barra de la cocina, hasta que la chica apareció.

—¡Hola, Dia! —me saludó con el humor de siempre, y me arrebató la torta de las manos para empezar a comer, como de costumbre.

—Perdona por el plato. No me ha salido como esperaba —dije con frustración, mirando el plato con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Si está igual de delicioso que siempre!

Levanté la vista, y traté de que sus palabras me convencieran. A ella siempre le gustaban mis platos, y yo siempre hacía un esfuerzo para que éstos salieran perfectos. Al principio pensé que era sólo para que ella no se robara mis otros postres, pero luego me di cuenta que el motivo era otro: me gustaba verla sonreír. Me gustaba verla disfrutar mi comida.

—¡Muchas gracias, chef! —dijo antes de inclinarse para darme un beso en la mejilla.

En su lugar, la detuve tomándola de los hombros. Ya había probado el postre, y la sola razón por la cual dejaba que lo hiciera era por el mero hecho de catar el sabor del plato, pero debido a que lo había probado antes me pareció innecesario.

—No hace falta, Platinum— respondí mirándola a los ojos—. No quiero andar limpiándome la cara más tarde.

La chica se quedó estática unos segundos, confundida.

—¡Pero quiero darte las gracias! —protestó.

—Pues búscate otra manera.

Ambos nos quedamos en la misma posición un rato. Platinum con el ceño fruncido y haciendo pucherito, y yo tomándola de los hombros. Y sorpresivamente, la chica se echó hacia adelante, dándome un beso en los labios que me tomó tan desprevenido que no pude evitar.

Platinum se separó riendo antes de echar a correr, dejándome petrificado y saboreando los restos de torta que me había dejado en los labios. El sabor había cambiado drásticamente. Era ella. El sabor de sus labios, su aliento, incluso su lápiz labial con sabor a fresas, hacía que cualquier plato supiera infinitamente mejor.

Porque ella era el sabor escondido en mis comidas.


	9. Sép7imo

Regalo para Taylor Rowan y Amphy y Alex. Salgamos del mundo de los fics por una vez, y choquemos con la agridulce e irónica realidad. Que a veces, puede hacernos reír más que la ficción. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Sép7imo**

El día era cálido, las olas golpeaban en la costa produciendo un sonido indescriptiblemente tranquilizador. Podía sentir mi espalda suspirar de comodidad en la fina arena bajo mi cuerpo. Definitivamente esto era vida. La buena vida del… ¿campeón?

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en una playa desconocida, con las ropas de la fiesta de anoche. Aquella fiesta de despedida en Pueblo Paleta que mis amigos y compañeros de viaje habían organizado antes de marcharme a Alola. Sin embargo, no recordaba muy claramente que había pasado esa noche. Me enderecé sobre la arena y miré alrededor.

Descansando en la arena, y con literalmente cero preocupaciones en la vida además de comer y dormir se encontraba mi Pikachu. Un grupo de chicas lo observaba intentando aguantar la risa: de seguro les parecía adorable, como a todo el mundo. Sólo debería esperar a que una le tocara la mejilla inocentemente para que…

—¡Aaaaaghh!

El chillido de las niñas, seguido de una satisfactoria descarga eléctrica me confirmó que, efectivamente, ese era mi Pikachu. Fui a buscarlo antes de que ocasione algún disturbio, y él corrió a mis brazos como de costumbre.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos? —le pregunté con curiosidad, y él negó con la cabeza.

—Estamos en una isla —dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me volteé al escuchar la voz conocida y ahí estaba él. Gary, con una camisa negra y un porte impecable, se acercaba con un par de bebidas frías y una manzana impecable para mi Pikachu que éste atacó inmediatamente, hambriento.

—"Como hemos llegado hasta aquí", te estarás preguntando —comentó con su voz presuntuosa—. Bien, permíteme recordarte que tu gran amigo y rival Gary Oak tiene un yate. Y anoche tenías unas estúpidas ganas de subirte a ese yate e ir "a por una nueva aventura". Así que aquí estamos. Toma, es Tapu Cocoa.

Tomé la bebida con sabor a chocolate mientras observaba a mi alrededor. La playa tenía una casucha de verano en la que había un hombre de tez morena y una bata abierta que dejaba ver su pecho. Y al lado de él, una joven de pelo rubio y un hermoso vestido de color blanco lo acompañaba. A juzgar por la agenda que tenía en las manos, era una especie de ayudante o alumna.

— ¿Qué tal si les preguntamos a ellos?

Nos acercamos a la pareja, que nos miró confusa debido a las pintas que llevábamos. Luego de una presentación rimbombante de Gary que pareció súbitamente interesado en la chica rubia, le pregunté al hombre si sabía dónde rayos estábamos.

—Esto es Alola. Nos encontramos en la Isla Melemele. Y yo soy el profesor de esta isla, Kukui.

—¿Y tu sexy ayudante es tu novia o algo así? —preguntó Gary con picardía, haciendo que la joven se ruborizara.

— Oh no, ella sólo vive aquí temporalmente. Verán, ella también apareció súbitamente en la isla, al igual que ustedes. No quiere contarme sobre ello, así que aquí se ha quedado. Su nombre es Lillie.

.-

–Así que Alola —dijo Gary por décima vez, mientras tomábamos un helado en Iki, la capital de la isla—. Parece un buen lugar. Y más con esa chica en la playa… podría asentarme aquí de una vez por todas.

Tenía pensado viajar a Alola de vacaciones. Había oído que se estaba creando una nueva Liga Pokémon aquí, y sería una nueva oportunidad para lograr ser campeón. Aunque, después de todo lo que había pasado, mis esperanzas no eran las más altas.

—Por lo menos no voy a tener competencia, ¿verdad Ash? —agregó mirándome de reojo. Al fin y al cabo, esa chica francesa estaba muerta por ti. ¿Están juntos?

—No, y no creo que la vea en mucho tiempo —suspiré, pensando en Serena—. Ella partió hacia Hoenn después de todo.

—No sé por qué, pero se me hace conocida. ¿La hemos visto antes?

—En el campamento del Profesor Oak, cuando éramos niños. Se había lastimado, y la ayudé a traerla de vuelta a las cabañas.

—Siempre has sido un galán, mi amigo pierde-ligas.

Traté de darle un puñetazo, pero él lo esquivó riéndose. Seis veces. Seis malditas oportunidades y jamás se me había dado. De no haber sido por Alan y su Charizard…

—Ah, no te pongas así, Ash —me dijo Gary dándome una palmada en la espalda—. Recuerda tus propias palabras: "nunca te rindas hasta el final", ¿verdad?

Levanté la vista y Gary me sonreía, con la misma sonrisa que Serena tenía el día que nos reencontramos en Kalos. Era verdad. No podía rendirme.

Al fin y al cabo, hace cuánto tiempo que tenía… ¿DIEZ AÑOS?

 _[Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de TPC]_

—Creo que se ha dado cuenta de una vez— dijo una de las voces.

—¿Tú crees que deberíamos hacerlo crecer ya? O al menos ganar algo. La gente está empezando a quejarse.

Los dos hombres de saco y anteojos se miraron seriamente durante unos segundos, antes de soltar una carcajada que resonó en los cristales.

—Ah, tú sí que me haces reír. Venga, hagámoslo— completó, y se acercó al enorme panel de control de la habitación.

Ambos tomaron dos llaves de sus bolsillos y desbloquearon una tapa de cristal negro. Dentro de ella, un enorme botón rojo descansaba, con las letras grabadas "RESETEO".

—¿A las tres? —dijo el más viejo, con la mano un poco temblorosa.

—Nos estamos volviendo viejos para esto— terció el otro, pero alzó la mano con convicción.

 _Uno._

 _Dos._

 _Tres._

 _¡A por la séptima generación!_

* * *

Un drabble raro. Quería hacer un poco de honor a todas estas páginas de facebook, con sus memes de "pierde-ligas", "reseteo", "inmortal" y muchas otras más. Que por mucho que nos hagan reír (y llorar) de vez en cuando, son la cruda realidad. Ya son siete generaciones, y el status quo sigue más fuerte que nunca. Nos estamos volviendo viejos, chicos. ¡A por un feliz 2017!


End file.
